Mobile phones and other portable devices are common in our society and are increasingly used for not only communication, but to store different types of information and data, such as phone numbers, personal information, business information, documents, pictures, and other types of data. A user of a mobile phone can typically select one of the pictures for display as a static background image when the display on the device is activated, such as when the user turns the phone on or when receiving an incoming phone call. Mobile phones and other communication-enabled portable devices typically have connectivity to a voice network for voice communications, and may also be connected to a data network for Internet access and data communication.